Nexus
The Nexus was the network of natural wormholes permitting interstellar spaceflight. Typical models of the Nexus take a ball-and-stick form where the sticks are wormhole connections and the balls are regions near wormholes where ships travel in normal space''The Vor Game'' chapter 7. Interesting "ball" regions are those with multiple useful wormholes or with large space stations (typically to be found in regions with multiple useful wormholes) or with inhabitable planets nearby. Major nexuses *Komarr - had 6 profitable wormhole connections''Komarr'' chapter 18: **to Barrayar (five jump path with no usable side-routes between; cul-de-sac. About 3 days for a passenger ship around the time of Komarr.Komarr chapter 15) **to Pol and then to the Hegen Hub (2 jump path) **to Rho Ceta and then to other parts of the Cetagandan EmpireCetaganda chapter 7 (4 jump path) ***to Sergyar and then to Escobar - this route was an off-shoot from the wormhole that led to Rho Ceta, closer to Sergyar than to Komarr, and was "a short chain of jumps"Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen chapter 4 **two or three unspecified others (depending on how one counted the route to Escobar), one of which was useful for getting to Tau Ceti not by way of Escobar''Brothers in Arms'' chapter 4 *Escobar - had an unspecified number of direct connections, but which included''Shards of Honor'' chapter 5''Ethan of Athos'' chapter 12: **Jackson's Whole (nine jump path with no usable side-routes between)Mirror Dance chapters 3,4 **Beta Colony - 4 day route by fast courier in Shards of Honor time period''Shards of Honor'' chapter 12 **Tau Ceti **Sergyar **Kibou-daini (cul-de-sac, a "shortish, multi-jump route" - 5 days on a fast ship) **some kind of route to Kline Station such that a route from Kline to Beta would go by way of Escobar *Hegen Hub - had 4 profitable connections''The Vor Game'' chapter 7: **to Pol (3 jump path) **to Aslund (2 jump path; cul-de-sac) ***From Aslund's wormhole to Pol's took 2 days to cross; to Vervain's took 1.5 to 3 days, depending on the ship. **to Vervain and then to Mu Ceta and then other parts of the Cetagandan Empire''Cetaganda'' chapter 7 (apparently a 1-jump path, with a 3 jump route to Mu Ceta from Vervain) **to Jackson's Whole (9 jump path) *Jackson's Whole - had 5 connections''Captain Vorpatril's Alliance'' chapter 19: **to Hegen Hub **to Escobar **to somewhere unspecified in Cetagandan Empire **a route usable for going to Earth **an unspecified route *Kline Station - had 6 connections''Ethan of Athos'' chapter 3: **to Athos (cul-de-sac, one month trip) **one useful for going to Escobar and then to Beta Colony **a route for going to Jackson's Whole which may have been by way of Escobar **probably a route to Varusa Tertius **probably a route to Orient (considered a lengthy journey in time of Falling Free) *Zoave Twilight - unknown number of connections, but recognized as a major crossroads''Cetaganda'' chapter 2''Mirror Dance'' chapter 4: **to Illyrica, though possibly not directly **to Vega Station, which could then go to Sigma Ceta/Ola Three, or to Toranira **to Marilac and then to Xi Ceta and then other parts of the Cetagandan Empire''Cetaganda'' chapter 7 **to Tau Ceti may not have been a direct route, but passenger ships could make the journey in seven days.Memory chapter 2 Notes and references Category:Background Information